The Prancing Pony 2
by Hamfast Gamgee
Summary: What would have happened if Bill Ferny had taken over the Prancing Pony?


This is a newly edited, expanded digitally remastered and re-worked version of the Prancing Pony. It has been beateared too, thank you Iggy. Seems strange to remake a tale that was only written a few days ago, but I have done it, the basic tale is the same as the Prancing Pony but it has been reworded, the grammer improved and quite a bit more detail added. Please read and review, thanks, Ham.

-OooOooOooOooOooOoo-

The Prancing Pony 2

There was an inn a merry inn, like many of those that dotted the larger settlements in Bree. Where local farmers and tradesmen might share an ale and a joke with travellors far and wide. As far as the Shire in some cases. These people drank ale, laughter rang through the room and friendly folk danced the merry evenings away without a care in the world.

Months later saw a more gloomy evening for the propiertor one Barliman Butterbur who sat in his candelit study in the back going over his ledgers while the light and bustle of the inn seeped through his door. The Accounts were not good again. He couldn't go on like this. He was going to have to sell and accept any good offer. He sipped a mug of golden ale. His bushy eyebrows drew together in a frown. Even if that offer was from Bill Ferny. A suspicious character, Butterbur knew. The inn would not be so merry with him in charge. Just then Butterbur heard a knock on the door.

His wife, Sybil bought in a young Hobbit from Bree that Barliman knew. Bob was his name, wearing a typical Hobbitry atire of green and yellow. 'We have an offer for you, Mr. Butterbur,' said Bob. 'My family would like to invest in your inn if you will take me on as your apprentice in the traditional manner.' Such was how matters did work in Bree, but in this case the sum was surprisingly large. Butterbur was a little suspicious about this, but on the other hand, there were no strings attached as far as he could see. Maybe Bob's family were richer than he knew and liked to spend money of their son.

'Fine, I will accept, thank you very much it will be a pleasure to have you on board!' replied Butterbur. It would be nice to have another Hobbit behind the bar. Though now he thought about it, Bob wasn't so young in man-terms he was about twenty-seven. But that was how it was with Hobbits, small, funny and furry-fotted creatures that they were, they did tend to stick around.

Take young Nob now. Butterbur always thought of him as young, but Nob was technically older than Butterbur was. Butterbur was 44. Getting on a bit? Nonsense, in the prime of his life! But Nob was a year older. Yet Nob was always thought of as young Nob by the landlord. And indeed, there were some Hobbits that Butterbur knew were almost twice as old as Butterbur but just as hale. That was how Hobbits were, but Butterbur thought that not all of the Big people understood this.

Later, Bob was sitting in one of the inns chairs with the Ranger, Halbarad. 'He accepted the money!'

'Good, Bob we had to bankroll you. But we need Butterbur as landlord of this inn. This inn is important, one of the most important ones. Ferny could not be allowed to take control of it. That would be bad news. But he wouldn't accept money from us directly any more so than from Ferny. Especially if he knew it came from Wizards dragon gold treasure even a grey one. Well, we do deliberately make ourselves suspicious and the townsfolk ignorant of the outside world at times. Trust me, most of you don't want to know what is out there. But we can't be too surprised if people like Barliman and his wife, who is just as important, are suspicious of us.' To back up his point, Sybil did came over and gave a trying look at Halbarad a cool look.

She was a rather large woman. 'You could have at least of had a proper wash. I don't know where you have been with all that mud. It looks like you've been trampling from here to the wilderness and back! And tell your folk to wipe their feet before they come in, there is a mat under the door you know!' sighed she to Halbarad and went back to Butterbur, wiping the sleeve of his chequered shirt as he finished his beer.

Still, the situation worked out fine, Butterbur and Bob worked well, after a fashion, and the inn became a merry place once more. In fact, it went back to the black with the Rangers investment in quick time and everyone was happy about this, save possibly Ferny and a few of his gang but most people didn't worry about this and enjoyed the inn.

The End


End file.
